Generally pissed
by Zero Output
Summary: Rated PG..ONLY for minor cuss words. Um, lets see now. Ahh yes! no-plot whatsoever, R&R plz, and here goes. Duo brings the G-boys together to discuss how a fanfic should be written


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. What DO I own, you ask?...SpyCentral! http://www.envy.nu/spycentral anyways...  
Warnings: NON-yaoi. Some cuss words. No plot.  
  
"I just wanted to thank everyone for coming today" said Duo "It's an occasion like this where youre just glad to be alive"  
  
"Hn....."  
  
Duo looked at Heero, "Somthing on your mind, buddy-boy?"  
"Yeah, why are we all here?" he answered  
  
"Oh! you didn't get a pamphlet?" Duo thought for a moment, "Is that ever how you spell panphlet?"  
  
"Isn't that spelt with an F?" asked Trowa.  
"No, no." Duo said "I'm pretty sure it's with a PH"  
  
"This could have all been avoided if you had just asked somone how to spell it, INJUSTICE!!" said Wufei  
  
"Do you know how to spell it, buddy?"  
  
"I DON"T KNOW HOW TO SPELL IT, DAMMIT!" Heero yelled  
"Why would you need to know how to 'spell' it," Said Quatre, winking his little heart out. "It's not like were in a fanfic or somthing" He laughed scarcasticly and kept winking.  
  
  
"Actually!" said Duo "We are!"  
Wufei bashed his head off the desk "BAKA!"  
  
"It's not like they don't know anyways" Duo said "Some of us are so out of character somtimes"  
  
"Yes" said Trowa "Like when I'm in fanfics and all I say is "............................." thats not me!"  
  
"Uhh" the Gundam boys looked at eachother. "Anyways!" Duo shouted, "How is a GOOD fanfic supposed to be written?"  
  
Heero stood up & brushed his hands down his legs, trying to get the crease marks out of his jeans "With detail..."  
  
"Yes....but." Trowa stood up "not too much detail. Nobody likes a story thats more detail than dialogue"  
  
"Huh" Wufei murmered   
"What?" asked Trowa, "Do you have a problem with my comment?"  
"I just think it's 'funny' that you'd be the one who didn't like too much detail, and would preferr dialogue"  
  
Trowa shrugged "Why's that? are you trying to say that..you ARE! youre saying that I'm-"  
Wufei cut him off "MR quiet."  
  
After the brawling blood-bath was over between Trowa & Wufei.  
  
"Duo," said Quatre, putting his hand out "You owe me 50 bucks"  
"Damn! I knew Trowa would lose, too.....THAT THE LAST TIME I BET ON YOU, TROWA!"  
  
"Hn. Betting on the lives of one another. Kind of like war, isn't it?" Heero muttered.  
Duo turned around and gave Heero an evil look. "Would you shut the hell up? I have to...umm..hey!" Duo's frown turned into a happy smile "scratch that, Hey Heero. Buddy-ole-pal!"  
  
"I don't carry 50 dollers with me," said Heero, watching Duo's face sink back down.  
"Oh....damn" Duo handed Quatre 50 bucks and sat back down. Across the table from Heero.  
"Duo?"  
Duo looked at Heero, "Yeah?"  
"I carry a hundred" said Heero, as he let out a slight smirk.  
  
"Anyways!" said Quatre, you never got to hear what I think a good fic should be written like."  
"And that is?" Wufei said, throwing some gaws to Trowa.  
Qautre: A fanfic like this!  
Wufei: Oh Quatre...*pats on back*   
Heero: *grasps his gun* Fanfics shoudl have guns in them.  
Quatre: Waddya think?  
Duo: I hate it.  
Heero: me too.  
Wufei: As do I.  
Quatre: But their so easy to read *big smile* and on my busy schedual...  
  
Heero sighed "If youre so busy, why are you taking time out of your busy life to read Fanfiction?"  
  
"Ya'know what I don't like?" said Trowa "when people put in, 'their lips met' I just don't think it sounds right. I mean, couldn't they just put "Then they kissed" or, just phrase it differently? whats going through the peoples head when they kiss, what their thinking, what their feeling, " Trowa took in a deep breath. "Example ="  
  
  
Trowa continued "'Heero, I must leave.' Heero's heart sank, there had to have been somthing he could do to show her...... Heero pulled Relena closer 'I can't let you leave again' he said, he pressed his lips hard agenst hers. Redness came over her face, 'does this make her uneasy?' Heero thought. But soon she returned the gesture and replied, with her lips. 'I wonder why...why he's doing this....' Relena thought. Every reason was racing through her mind, but she decided just to not think about it. This was their first kiss. And one to be remembered"  
  
  
Heero glared silently at Trowa.  
"What?!" Trowa asked "You 'like' her, do you not?"  
  
Heero disreguarded the comment and went back to the origional topic.  
"Wufei, what should fanfiction be, in your case?"  
  
"Humorous"  
They all gave him a surprised stare.  
"Uhh" sweat "By which I mean JUSTICE!!!!!!!!" he yelled  
  
"Thats better," said Duo.  
"Friend Duo," Quatre said "What do *you* think?"  
  
'Thats funny, for once in my life, my friends actually want my advice on somthing' thought Duo   
  
Heero stood up and grabbed his coat.  
"You leavin, buddy?" Duo asked.  
"Yeah, now then. Do you want to know what Fanfiction should be like? Fanfics should have meaning. Moral value that really makes you think, about life in itself."   
  
Duo nodded. "So, what your saying is, not this fanfic?"  
  
  
"Exactly."  
  
  
R&R plz~  
  
  
  
  



End file.
